


Hide and Seek

by Witch_Speka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff without Plot, Hide and Seek, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, theyre just kids fking around yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Speka/pseuds/Witch_Speka
Summary: First he went around the house, looking through every window in case either of his friends decided to cheat and hide inside. Sadly, he didn't find anyone.'If they were to cheat my turn would end faster...'But the situation wasn't all that bad, no cheaters meant the searching area got smaller. Ed looked everywhere he could, he inspected every bush and every box he could find, Den tailgating behind him.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess this is my first AO3 post. Fun fact, this is also my first FMA fic!  
> I'm pretty new to the writing thing, espeically with fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!  
> It's pretty short but I'll post some longer stuff later.

Staying over at the Rockbells’ has became a routine for Ed and Al, especially after their mom died. The house became their second home at this point. Despite all that, Ed didn’t like when they were left alone with Winry. Every time the three children were all alone, with their only guardian being Den, something got broken. It varied whether it was a bone, a vase or a household appliance.

And now, sitting in front of his friends’ doorstep, Ed got the feeling this day wasn’t going to end well.

“Can’t we just stay at our own house?” the small boy complained.

“It’s better if you’re all in one place, and you can look after each other. Plus if something bad happens, you have Den to protect you.” Pinako said, while giving the sleeping dog a quick glance.

Ed continued his complaining session, during which Pinako explained to the other two children what to do in case of any emergencies.

“I’ll be back before it gets dark.” Not like it meant much. It was summer and lunch just passed which meant the kids had enough time to wreck the house by the time she came back.

After Pinako said her last goodbye and left, the atmosphere was unusually quiet.

“So, do you guys want to do anything?” Winry asked at which Ed huffed.

“Sure, if you’re not too busy with your special automail.”

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re still bitter about that?”

The boy didn’t respond, instead crossed his arms and averted his eyes from the girl. Besides him, his younger sibling rolled his eyes.

“Brother, don’t be so childish!”

“I’m not childish! I’m reasonable!”

“I’m not even surprised anymore. I should’ve known you were an idiot for a long time! Only an idiot trips on his own feet and falls in the river.” Winry adds.

“I didn’t fall! Al pushed me!” the boy said, pointing accusatorily to his brother.

“That’s not true!”

Their squabble went on for a few more minutes before getting interrupted by Den’s annoyed barking, startling the three children.

“See? Now you annoyed Den too!” Winry grumbled before crouching next to her dog.  
“Sorry girl.” She said apologetically while giving the dog gentle pats.

Al shot his brother an accusatory glance before joining Winry. Not too long after, Ed came to sit with them while pouting.

“Just so you know, I’m not doing this because of you!” he said while facing his friends. “I’m doing this only because Den got mad.” He whined.

At the same time his brother let out a loud sigh while Winry only huffed and looked the other way. On another hand, Den seemed to enjoy all the newly given attention. She started running around and pulling on the kids’ clothes, trying to get more of their interest.

Soon enough, they joined her game and all four of them started running around the house. At some point though, while the brothers were getting chased around the kitchen table, Den hit its leg, making it shake. A plate that was placed dangerously close to the edge started making its fall. Ed was the first one to notice and reached out for it but his brother, whose reflexes just proved to be faster, got to the plate before him. Al ended up catching the plate but in the process of doing so, smacked his brother right in the face, his newly gained momentum not slowing down.

Winry came rushing in from the hallway when she heard all the noise and couldn’t help but laugh at the scene unfolding before her. Al really wanted to join her, and he would’ve, if it weren’t for the small guilt awaken inside him at the sight of his brother, sitting down on the kitchen floor, furiously rubbing his red chin.

After that happened the kids decided it were better if they took a break.

***

"One... two... three..."

Edward Elric never liked playing hide and seek, he always ended up being the first seeker and he found it annoying to search for everyone else.

"FIFTY!" The boy yelled and started exploring.

First he went around the house, looking through every window in case either of his friends decided to cheat and hide inside. Sadly, he didn't find anyone. 'If they were to cheat my turn would end faster...'  
But the situation wasn't all that bad, no cheaters meant the searching area got smaller. Ed looked everywhere he could, he inspected every bush and every box he could find, Den tailgating behind him.

The boy started contemplating wether or not he should give up, maybe if he asks them nicely for once they'd let him switch places, but then he remembered there was a place he didn't search at. The shed behind the house.

When the realisation hit him Edward started jolting towards the shed, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He was entirely sure they were there, there was no other possible option!

He slowly opens the door. The creak it let's out aggravating his ears.

The shed wasn't very big but it couldn't be called small either. It was sizable enough to fit all of the Rockbells' gardening tools and a few other miscellaneous supplies and possessions. The collection included things such as a rusty, broken rake, an old bicycle with no wheels left to the mercy of time on the wall and a bundle of boxes.

The shed didn't have any windows either, the only source of light Edward could count on being the sun slipping through the opening of the door.

He gulped and slowly made his way inside. He wasn't scared of the dark, while growing up he always had to help his brother navigate the dim hallways in the middle of the night. He got used to the lack of light quickly. Even so, that didn't mean he enjoyed walking his brother to the bathroom in the cover of the night. There was still something eerie about the silence of the darkness, it bothered him.

After taking a few steps he felt his leg hit something, 'Probably a box' he thought until the supposed box started moving. It ran by him, then pushed the door, leaving the shed to be swallowed up by darkness.  
Edward felt his heart stop and out of sheer instict turned around and landed a punch on the door.

"Hey! Hey! It's just me!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Al?"

In his small field of vision Ed could see the movement of the door opening and took a few steps back. He gets blinded by the bright light. After his eyes adjust to the change he notices his brother sitting in front of the open door.

"Jeez, you almost hit me!" Al whines and his brother doesn't waste a second to talk back.

"And you guys scared me! What did you do that for?!"

"We just wanted to give you a little scare, we didn't expect you to be so frightened..." Winry says as she gets up from her hiding spot behind a bigger box. Her tone was apologetic as she seemed genuienly surprised by his reaction.

Ed turns around to look at his brother who's looking at his feet, one hand grappling the door and the other fiddling with his shirt.  
"Sorry..." he mutters.  
The older boy crossed his arms and took a good look around. The atmosphere did plummet and Ed felt the need to cut the tension as he felt like he was at fault for it, thus he was the first one to speak up.

"Well! Which one of you is going to be the next seeker?"

The three kids look around at eachother, contemplating. Personally Ed would've preferred Winry. This was indeed her house meaning she knew it the best but Al knew all of Ed's best hiding spots which, from his point of view, would've made Alphonse the more challenging seeker.  
To his dismay it did seem like Al wanted to be the next to search but before he finished his sentence Winry spoke up.

"Wait, Al! I want to do it!"

"W... why do /you/ want to do it?" Ed asked, suspicion in his words. Ed and Winry didn't get along very well but they had plenty of stuff in common (even if they won't admit it), one of them being hating to search for others during hide and seek.

"I want to make it up to you. It was my idea to scare you."

This answer startled Edward. She did seem apologetic before too...  
Despite his prideful nature the boy decided to muster up his own apology, realising this was a good moment for it.

"I'm... I'm sorry too... I've been kind of a prick to you earlier before we played with Den." What was about to follow though, made him regret his decision.

"Al, he's actually apologising!"

"I know! It's like a miracle!"

"Would you two stop it?!"

"I mean..." Winry started and then Al continued, what were they? A comedy duo? "You have been antsy all day after all... your apology was unexpected and a pleasant surprise! Right?"

"Riiiiight."

"But you were in the wrong and did owe us that apology. So there isn't any reason we shouldn't pester you a bit, right?"

"Riiiiight."

A light blush creeped his way onto Edward's cheeks. How could they act so brash with him?! His own brother, betraying him in such a manner! He even apologised!

"Whatever! Let's get to the game already."

***

"What are you doing, brother?"

At the sound of his brother's voice Edward looks down from the wooden box he's sitting on. His lips turn into a wry smile.

"I found the best hiding spot."

"On... top of the shed?"

"Better! And higher!"

Alphonse's eyes widen in shock. Was his brother insane?

"The roof?! Isn't that dangerous?" In response his brother shrugged.

"It's fine, do you want to come with me?" Ed says with a cheeky smile.

"Are you sure it's fine?"

Alphonse did want to join his brother but the roof wasn't really the safest space. Plus he was supposed to be the reasonable one in this situation. He couldn't just let him risk getting injured for a game! Even if he did do that before... That doesn't matter! He'll stop him!

"Jeez, I told you it is! If you don't want to come then say so! We don't have all the time in the world!"

This response irked his younger brother. He just didn't want his brother getting hurt! If he's gonna act so bothered, then fine! He'll join him, but this better not end ugly or they're both in trouble.

"Fine! But if something bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"That's my little brother!" Ed chirped and climbed a barrel adjacent to the wood box.

After a bit of struggling he finally managed to get on the top of the shed. His brother, on the other hand, didn't seem to have it as easy.

"Here, take my hand. I'll pull you up."

Alphonse, contrary to his brother's expectations, gave him an angry look and turned his head the other way.

"Uh... did I... do something?" He questioned. He's sure he hasn't done anything to piss of his brother yet, so why is he mad?

"No."

The answer contradicted strongly with Al's cold glare.

"Okay then. By the way if you put your foot here you'll have an easier time pulling yourself up." Ed says and points to a small dent in the wall, a few centimetres below the shed roof.

The seven year old muttered something under his breath then followed the advice given, finally managing to get up on the small structure.

"As long as we keep quiet she probably won't find us, though for good measure, maybe we should lay down or crouch." The only response Ed got was a nod. He managed to keep calm until then but that seemed to be the last drop, the glass was almost full.

"Would you tell me why you're mad at me already?"

"I'm not mad at you."

And now the glass was overflowing.

"Yeah sure, you're not! Do you really think I believe that? C'mon, Al, I'm your older brother!"

"Well then act like it! I'm always the one to stop you from being reckless! And quiet down or Winry will hear us." Al says and gestures with his hand.

"Are you really one to talk about quiet? You're being loud as hell!" When the forbidden word reaches Al's ears he let's out a shocked gasp.

"Y'know granny doesn't let us say hell!"

"Well you just said it!"

"I didn't say it, I pointed out that you said it! So it doesn't count!"

"Yeah it does!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh! And if you don't stop I'll tell gran-"

"What are you two doing up there?" A voice echoed from below them.

"Ah, I forgot we were playing." Ed half-whispered and gave Winry a look of defeat.

"Look at what you did, brother! Now we got found!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Hey! Can you guys hear me? How did you guys get up there?" Den's barks accompany Winry's screams.

"Just like it wasn't your fault that you fell in the river?"

"Hey! Y'know that wasn't my fault! You're the one that pushed me!"

Their fight was soon stopped by a flying rock sent their way by Winry, hitting Ed straight in the head. This got the boys' attention.

"Nice one, Winry! Your aim is getting better!" Al yelled back at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't act all nice now after ignoring me, Alphonse!" She says and huffs, hands on her hips. "So what are you guys doing up there?"

"We were playing hide and seek but it seems like you decided to start playing sharpshooter!"

"How did you guys even get up there?" Winry inquires, completely ignoring Edward's remark, or maybe she didn't hear it.

"What's it to you?"

"Stop being so mean, brother!"

"Doesn't matter, can I come too?" She asks gleefully.

"Sure, if you manage to get up here." Ed's tone was mocking but instead of taking it as an insult Winry takes it as a challenge. Obviously she can get up on the roof too! If that idiot could do it, surely so can she.

The eight year old girl starts looking around the shed for ways to climb on its roof. Soon enough she discovers the wood box and flimsy old barrel next to it. She manages to climb but, just like Alphonse, can't get over the height of the shed.

Edward displays another smug grin. He got so lucky to see that small dent! Al, who unlike his brother was a gentleman, wanted to help his friend but before he can reach Winry, the barrel underneath her breaks and she falls, hitting the ground with a thud.

After witnessing the fall the brothers get off the roof of the house and onto the top of the shed.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine!" She yells. "A little bit hurt but fine!"

"We'll come down too! Can you wait... for... us..." Ed starts, halfway through the reply his voice slowly fades.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Al, the barrel is broken. How are we going to get down if we don't have anything to get down on?" As he says this realisation hits the other two.

"I... uh... I'll go find a ladder! There must be one somewhere around here! I'll be back!" Winry says and runs off in the shed, Den follows after her.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this! If granny finds us we're in so much trouble..." Al starts spiralling.

His brother feels the need to act like the older sibling for once and tries calming him down. Words fail though, as Al doesn't stop thinking about the consequences of listening to his brother's ideas.

"Where's Winry? It's been a while." Ed asks and goes closer to the edge of the shed's roof.

"Brother, be careful!"

"Geez, Al, I know that! I'm not stupid!" And only god knows how much Edward wishes he were right in that moment, as seconds after a moldy part of the wooden roof breaks under his weight. Al tries to reach out for his brother but it's too late as he's already making his way down. Winry is about to leave the shed holding a tall chair before she gets stopped by the falling blonde.

"The universe is against me today." He mutters while laying on his back.

Winry who was taken by surprise drops the chair and starts to freak out, unsure of what she could do. Den runs by her and down the hill.

"Al, you better NOT even think of coming close to the edge!" She yells and the boy only responds with concerned remarks.

"Is brother okay?"

"I'm fine." Ed says even though tears are starting to well up in his eyes.

"Winry? Where are you?" Pinako's voice echoes from the front of the house.

She then appears at the scene, Den leading her way. In that moment, Ed felt more scared when looked in the eyes by her than when he fell off the shed.

***

"So what did we learn today?" Pinako asks the small children, after taking care of Ed and getting Al off the roof.

"We shouldn't climb on the roof under any circumstances." They all say in unison.

"And?"

"And we shouldn't listen to Ed." Al and Winry say.

"And I need to stop coming up with stupid ideas."

"Good." The woman says and then sighs. "Be more careful, okay? Don't ever scare me like that again! Understood?"

The kids nod in response.

"Good! Now go! I need to prepare dinner."

The three children leave and a conversation quickly ignites between them. They had a lot to talk about after all.

"We need to finish this game later! We barely played!" Winry cheeped.

"Later you say..." Ed says while looking at his now bandaged knees.

"Well not later... maybe another day!"

"Yeah, maybe another day."


End file.
